In the related art, in order to generate electrolysis sterilized water which sterilizes and cleans food or an apparatus for manufacturing food in a food manufacturing field or the like, an electrolytic water manufacturing apparatus including a bipolar-electrode electrolytic cell is used (for example, Patent Document 1). In the bipolar-electrode electrolytic cell, a large number of electrode plates formed from titanium oxide or the like are arranged, insulation spacers are respectively disposed between the electrode plates so as not to short-circuit the adjacent electrode plates, and unit cells are independently formed and respectively between the electrode plates. A catalyst coated on a base material of the electrode plate of the electrolytic cell is formed from noble metals such as platinum (Pt) or iridium (Ir), which are expensive. Thus, the cost can be reduced by coating the catalyst thin on a surface of titanium metal which is relatively inexpensive and has excellent strength, workability and corrosion resistance. In addition, since the generated materials are different from each other in a cathode and an anode, different catalysts may be used. Usually, the electrode plate of hydrochloric acid electrolysis which is obtained by coating, the catalyst such as Pr or Ir on the base material formed of titanium is used. Specifically, Pt or Ir is essential to generate chlorine gas on an anode surface and the life of the electrode is increased in proportion to the coated amount. Meanwhile, Pt or Ir is not essential to generate hydrogen gas on the cathode surface and the catalyst different from the anode surface may be coated. In addition, in a case where the base material is formed of titanium, hydrogen gas may be generated even though the coating of the catalyst is not present. Thus, coating only one surface of the electrode plate is coated can be used so that the simplest electrode in which both cathode and anode surfaces are present on the front and rear of one electrode plate is provided. Accordingly, in the assembly of the bipolar-electrode electrolytic cell, one plate surface on which platinum, iridium oxide or the like is coated, is directed to be a plus side, and then the electrode plate and the spacer are disposed. In other words, chloride is generated on the one plate surface and hydrogen is generated on the other plate surface.